codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Reaper: Right on Time
Campaign MORE COMING SOON Plot 5 days after assassinating Khaled Al-Asad jr,John "Heart" Hersch, Levi "Cross" Jackson and MacMillan II evacuate a dying Cpl.Walsh to a safehouse runned by the Slovakian Rebels in a undisclosed location.While walsh was receiving medical attention, a large group of Yuu's command storm the safehouse to kill the three.A soldier named Hopper aids Cross in giving Walsh medical attention and securing a safe route to the extraction point out of the country. The North Korean invasion of United States continues, culminating the battle of Lower Virginia.A US task force team with the callsign "Reaper Squad" under the command of Lancer is deployed in Richmond to repel the KPA assault along the Chesapeake bay.Team Reaper successfully destroy the jammer device mounted on a Cargo ship and escapes on a 22. Osprey.They later assist the USMC in boarding a Korean PTG missle craft to use its ordnance against the North Korea navy.As a result of Team Reaper's actions Korea withdraw from the East coast and presumably the entire United States. Few months later, German President Auldoplh announces plans to make peace with the United States on a plane Weapons,Perks,Missions,Scorestreaks and characters Missions } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = |list1= Metro· Clockworks · Magic Carpet · Dont Cross the Streams! · Flashbacks · Pave Low · Enemy of the State · The Showdown · Epilouge ' }} Weapons } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= 'Colt M1911· Beretta 87 · Five-Seven · USP.45 · MK23 · ' |group2 = Submachine Guns |list2= '''MAC-10 · K7 · Uzi · UMP-45 · KRISS Vector · M4 · P90 |group3 = Carbines |list3= G36C · L22 Carbine · M92 · AKS-74U · AR-57 |group4 = Combat Rifles |list4= ADS ·ACR· AK-47 · Barret REC7 · HK416 · LR-300 · BMCR · FAMAS · Ak 5 |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= Barrett M85 · Barrett M98B · M21 · MK12 SPR ·M110 ''' |group6 = Light Machine Guns |list6= '''M64 · M249 · RPD · AKM · Stoner 64 |group7 = Shotguns |list7= KSG · Beneli M3 · Spas-12 · M1216 · MAUL · Veper-12 |group8 = Cut |list8 = Mx4 Stormer · Javelin · Rhino · M90 Carbine · Murderang · AK-99 }} Perks } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= Perk 1 |list1= Commando · Eagle's Eye · Shifter · Snake · Scavenger · Hunter · Martydom |group2= Perk 2 |list2= Ghost · Last life · Afterlife ·Ghillie· Radioactive · Ripper · Warlord |group3= Perk 3 |list3= ' · · · · · · ' |group4= Cut |list4= Alien· Death Card · Loyalist · Cold Blooded }} Factions } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= Playable |list1= SAS · USMC · · CIA · Sabre Team 5 · US Navy · Task Force 230 |group2= Friendly |list2= US Marines · Japan Military · Wraith · GIGN · Task Force 141 · Orion Initiative · Lupine Rebels |group3=Enemy |list3= Spetzenez · KPA · Inner Circle · PLA · Centurion }} Category:Games